You Were All I Needed
by Midnight Bloodlust
Summary: ONE-SHOT // Kurama reminisces. // I could barely see him in the darkness, but I figured that going with him would be better than sitting out in the rain, freezing my ass off.


_**Summary: **__ONE-SHOT Kurama reminisces. (I could barely see him in the darkness, but I figured that going with him would be better than sitting out in the rain, freezing my ass off.)_

_**You Were All I Needed**_

He was there again; in my thoughts. Why was he suddenly on my mind these past few days? Why now? Why after all these years? I feel like pulling my hair out, damn it!

I won't though.

It'll only give him pleasure.

It'll give him pleasure that he got to me.

_Again._

I breathed out and stared up at the night sky from atop the roof, clad in my pajamas (don't ask why), and reminiscing since I wasn't tired and all I could think of was him.

He's dead, I remind myself, but it doesn't help.

I lose myself in my memories.

…

_I was walking down the road, just a petty thief at the age of six hundred years. I appeared as a young teenager, maybe twelve or thirteen. I was an amateur, I knew, because I got caught stealing wallets all the time. It was of no use, I'd never grow good at this thieving business. I'd die of hunger instead._

_That was what I believe for the past four hundred years of my life. It was at two hundred the harsh realities of life hit me in the face, the day when my mother was raped and killed. I shuddered at the memory, or maybe it was from the cold? I wasn't exactly sure which. I was six hundred now, and a better thief than then, but I still got caught too much for my liking._

_I closed my eyes and moved to huddle under a tree. It was raining now, and I was clad in only rags. I would get sick at this rate, probably come down with the flu…._

_I most likely would've died that day if it weren't for the hundred year old kid that found me. He looked no older than five or six but he was far too wise for his age._

"_Come with me," the young kid spoke. I could barely see him in the darkness, but I figured that going with him would be better than sitting out in the rain freezing my ass off._

_Sometimes I regret that decision. Sometimes I wish I had stayed behind and died that night._

_The next hundred and fifty years of my life, starting that day, was hell._

_The kid had brought me to a bunch of lowlife bandits._

_He took me to the type of bandits that didn't mind taking advantage of children._

_Taking advantage of me._

_I learned things in those years, though. I learned to harden my heart. I learned to hate, to kill, to be ruthless. Most of all I learned to __**steal**__. At seven hundred and fifty years I was the best of the group, and they no longer took advantage of me. I became their leader._

_Another fifty years later I killed them all._

_All but that child._

_I don't know what in me made me save him. I hated the brat for what he did, but I just couldn't kill him._

_The now three hundred or so year old child disappeared._

_I was alone._

_Again._

_I became a semi-known thief. I was not the best of the best, but I was still good enough to make a living._

_During those times I threw myself into the dangers of life, and into my lust. I took every woman I could sway my way. I killed every man that annoyed me._

_It was another fifty years later when the true fun began._

…

_The man screamed as my whip shred him to pieces. He was mince meat by the time I was finished. I was overwhelmed by the smell of blood as I neared the body. It made me giddy. It made me want more._

_I bent down, not kneeling because I didn't want my nice white clothes to be ruined. They were my favorite after all. White pants and small boat-like shoes. A white top that was sleeveless and came down to my feet, slit on either side up to my waist. A black sleeveless shirt was underneath the top._

_My ears twitched. Someone was near._

_I paused, hand hovering over the jewel and purse I moved to grab. The man would've been alive if he hadn't annoyed me with his incessant talking. I was receiving a headache from all that jabbering._

_My ears twitched again. They were closer._

_My nose twitched this time, trying to distinguish a new scent from that of the blood and dead._

_A smirk rose to my lips. I found it._

_There!_

_My vines shot up and wrapped around their target tightly, nearly squeezing the air out of whomever it was, giving me enough time to pick up the items I wanted._

_I froze as my ears twitched again._

_Whirling around I found my vines, my lovely vines, ripped to shreds. Seconds later a boy was in front of me, he couldn't be any older than three hundred and fifty years. He had bat wings on his back, a half-hat on his head, hair up in a high pony-tail, eyes the color of violet flowers, skin as pale as a white rose, and wore an interesting set of clothes._

_I had no time to actually __**look**__ at the boy as the next second a fist had connected with my nose._

_Damn it! I lost concentration! Damn the boy!_

_The boy ran off suddenly, and a minute later (after I had breathed a sigh of relief thinking I was free) I found the items on my person missing._

_In seconds the chase was on._

_I caught him unawares as he stared at my possessions. I moved to attack, hitting him once, before he retaliated with a pair of sickle chain scythes. I smirked; this was going to be interesting._

_I battled it out with the younger child, and eventually it came out as a draw._

_The child stared at me before grinning._

"_Until we meet again…friend," he said, and took off._

_I glanced down at the items he left behind. There was the wallet I stole, a few gems I had on me, hmm…there was something missing…._

"_K'so!" I cursed, head shooting up. "The cheeky bastard stole my pendent! And my wallet!"_

_I growled in anger and swiped up the items he did leave behind. I checked the wallet he left and sighed, at least he left __**some**__ money for me…now…where __**am**__ I?_

_Oh Inari, now I'm lost._

_K'so._

_Cheeky little bastard._

_K'so._

…

That was the first of many encounters, I remembered. Many more came after that, each time he'd steal a little something from me and each time I grew better at predicting his moves. Soon what he stole were minor things, and finally next to nothing at all. Then he got better and began to steal more from me. It went on like this for around fifteen years. When I was eight hundred and sixty-five I decided on something.

I had grown to like the boy.

What was I going to do about it then?

Oh, yeah, kill him.

How well that plan worked out.

…

_The boy met up with me after another minor heist. We began to battle, and this time I went all out, surprising the boy who was actually facing a problem, and far greater challenge than he thought._

_It ended, though, with him beating me. He got me cornered, and even with the warning of not to corner a wild animal, he had no care. I had lashed out, wounded his arm, and he didn't care. Instead he pierced me with a sickle chain scythe and demanded what was wrong with me. I just groaned in pain._

"_Tell me why you try to do this now!" the bat cried. "Why now? Why? Don't you care? I saved your ass! You would've died that nigh—" he froze suddenly, and I felt my pain ebb away._

"_What did you say?" I had growled lowly in my throat. "Are you the boy that took me to those bastard wannabe __**bandits**__?"_

"_Uh-Uh—"_

"_Listen, __**child**__, I don't care. If anything I learned this world is cold, cruel, and evil. I don't care if you live or die. I…don't…care…."_

_The pain came back and I felt myself losing consciousness. I gasped, grasped my wounded shoulder, and groaned. I closed my eyes and shuddered in pain, but I could feel __**his**__ violet eyes as they stared at me. I could see __**his**__ face in my minds eye, perfectly chiseled as if a god had created him._

_Just moments before I lost conscious (it was five seconds after I had spoken) the boy whispered:_

"_I do."_

_After that all of my awareness disappeared._

_I was alone._

_Again._

…

When I had awoken I was in a simple room. It wasn't anything special. It was just a simple room in a simple run down house in the middle of the forest. I then talked to the boy, discovered how close we were to my den, and softened up slowly.

The boy had brought down all of my barriers. All of them.

I had cursed him repeatedly after that.

Yet I could never hate him.

The story didn't end there, though, no, there were more memories to relive.

…

"_Ungh…"_

"_You awake?"_

_The voice was recognizable, but I wasn't sure from where I've heard it. I sat up slowly._

"_You should stay down," the voice said again. "The wound from my sickle chain scythes was pretty deep."_

"_How…long?" I questioned._

"_Three days, although I expected a shorter amount of time but still."_

_I forced my eyes open to stare at the bat child._

"_What do you want from me, child?" I asked._

_The bat looked away._

"_I…just want a home," the child murmured._

_Pity and empathy filled my being as I stared at him._

"_You could stay with me…" I mused. "You would though have to train hard in the art of thievery. Maybe one day I'll become famous, with you, if you take up my offer."_

_I watched as the child's face lit up in happiness._

"_Oh thank you!" he cried. I chuckled._

"_Let us start then, hmm? Don't worry; my breed heals faster than usual. Maybe one day you'll learn of my kind," I gave a small semi-smirk/smile._

_The child nodded and I stood._

"_What do you wish of me to do?" he questioned._

"_Well, judging by your skills so far," I stated, "we have a lot to work on. If you are able to successfully steal some various valuable from me without noticing then I say you pass."_

"_Fine," the bat child said. A determined look was in his eye._

_Yes, this child would be perfect, and at least give me some pleasure…I need company…_

_So I began his training. Almost ten years later he was ready. Another ten years we became a bit more know. Another ten years we were famous. Another ten years we were filthy rich. Another ten years the unexpected happened._

…

_I was nine hundred and fifteen years old. Things were going just peachy. We were happy, we were cruel, and we were…ugh, I still can't say it. Hell I never even told him! How could he anyways…he probably just doesn't feel the same way I do…oh Inari._

_Though it was his four-hundred and forty-seven birthday I still couldn't work up the courage to speak with him._

_Then it happened._

_He walked up to me, swaying his hips ever so slightly, and sat in my lap, arms curled around my neck. The next part was the real shock._

_He kissed me._

_Inari forbid the rotten little child __**kissed**__ me!_

_Not that I was complaining or anything._

_Still._

_He __**kissed**__ me._

_My mind went a mile a minute, trying to comprehend what was currently going on with my body, which all through out the window when the child bit my neck. I groaned in response, making the kid smirk against my neck._

"_My names Kuronue," the bat child whispered, the first time he ever mentioned his name. "Say my name and you'll get more…."_

"_Ughn," I moaned in anger. He was teasing me. Biting and sucking gently at my neck, one hand parting my clothes._

"_Go ahead."_

_I grit my teeth; no one was going to best me._

"_Come on, I know you want to."_

"_Inari damn it!" I yelled. "Just get on with it you fucking kid!"_

"_After you say my name," Kuronue whispered in my ear before his little fangs bit the tips._

_I grit my teeth hard this time._

"_Come on."_

_He bit my neck again, his hand having trailed low enough that it was at the hem of my pants, and I let out a moan that sounded oddly like his name…maybe it was because he stopped the teasing faint touches and continued on with what he started._

_A few breaths later I said, "Yoko Kurama."_

_The bat child looked up at me, pausing from the sweet pleasure he had been giving me. I knew he was decidedly confused, I had never told him my name. He always called me fox, and I called him kid._

"_Huh?"_

"_My name," I breathed out. "It's Yoko Kurama."_

_He returned to what he started again, the rest as they can say, was history. It even shocked me at how…natural this whole situation felt._

_Eighty-five years after we became mates, consummated our joining in the makai way, did the terrible thing happened._

_I lost him._

_I lost him for a ruddy pendant._

_A __**pendant**__!_

_A fucking __**pendant**__!_

_Thus my life was royally screwed over._

…

_We were running. Another heist, another joy of getting the item we wanted. In this case it was some magical mirror, now clue what it does; it just sounded priceless, and was pretty._

_Thundering footsteps came in our direction, and it wasn't Kuronue's or mine._

_We ran faster, laughing, knowing the bastards who chased us would never catch up._

_Then I heard a snap. I glanced back to see the pendant Kuronue always wore flying away._

_Kuronue paused in shock before racing after the thing._

"_Kuronue!" I called. "Leave it!"_

"_I need it!" Kuronue yelled back._

_Just as he reached the pendant bamboo spikes shot up, piercing his body._

"_Kuronue no!"_

"_Forget about me, save yourself, Kurama!" he yelled._

"_No!"_

"_R-Run…"_

"_KURONUE!!"_

_The guards were nearing us, and with a final glance at my long time partner, mate, and friend I left him to die._

_I have never gotten over that day, and I never will._

…

Five days later I was shot and killed by a hunter. My soul fled in an attempt to keep Kuronue and mine's legacy. I was born into the child known as Shuichi, and my life, ways, and future have all been reformed by one woman known as Shiori Minamino. My mother in this second life.

I have changed, for the better or not I do not know. I know I have changed, and I wonder, what would you think of me now, Kuronue?

I raised a rose to the sky and whispered, "As a token to my undying love for you. May you rest well."

The rose flew away into the sky. Seconds later two arms clad in straps of leather circled my waist, and a chin rested on my shoulder.

"I have rested well, and forever will by knowing you live," the person spoke.

I turned slightly, eyes wide as I took in this figure who stared at me with amusement.

"Hello, love," the stranger whispered.

I smiled and whispered back, "Even if you are a dream, love, I'll never forget you."

For the rest of the night, whether it was a dream or not, I stayed up on the roof, held securely in Kuronue's arms.

…

_I do hope you enjoyed. It was a bit of randomness I thought up. There is going to be a companion one-shot to this called __**All I Needed Was You**__, and a sequel to both called __**Candy at Midnight**__. Keep your eyes, and ears, out for it!_

_**MB  
**__**Midnight Bloodlust**_


End file.
